As the semiconductor devices keep scaling down in size, three-dimensional multi-gate structures, such as the fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET), have been developed to replace planar CMOS devices. A structural feature of the FinFET is the silicon-based fin that extends upright from the surface of the substrate, and the gate wrapping around the channel further provides better electrical control over the channel.